Death Stranding Wiki:Policies and guidelines
Death Stranding Wiki contains a well-documented list of policies and guidelines that describe editing and maintenance principles, proper user etiquette, and guidelines for the wiki. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Certain policies are able to be changed or modified based on a general community consensus. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, which can be organized on Discussions or contacting an administrative member. Below is a list of all our policies. __TOC__ Site and community policies *'Blogging policy' – Guidelines on the validity of a user blog, how to properly create them, and what you can comment on them. *'Discord policy' – Describes user etiquette that should be followed when on the Discord server, which is hosted and used in conjunction with the Death Stranding subreddit. *'Discussions policy' – Guidelines on the validity of Discussions, how to properly create a Discussions post, and what you can comment on them. *'Simplified ruleset' – A simplified list of overarching guidelines that apply to the entire wiki. *'Spoiler policy' - Explains the definition of a spoiler and their influence on the wiki. Navigate the wiki at your own risk. *'Talk page policy' – How to properly leave a message on another user's talk page and touches on user etiquette. Page and file policies *'Categorizing policy' – How to properly categorize articles and pages, including categories themselves. *'Deletion policy' – A guideline on what deems a page eligible for deletion and how to properly use the template. *'File policy' – How to properly upload images and other file formats on the wiki. *'Manual of style' – A guideline for how to properly format articles, proper grammar, how to title articles, and more. *'Naming policy' – Defines how to correctly name mainspace articles. *'Protection policy' – Explains how and why certain articles are protected from editing for certain user groups. *'Sourcing policy' – Describes how to properly add citations to articles and defines what is a proper source. *'Vandalism policy' – Explains the definition of vandalism, how to detect it on the wiki, and how you can fix it. User policies *'Blocking guidelines' – Guidelines on how to avoid being blocked from the wiki and sets the standard for administrative users when blocking users. *'Privacy policy' – The privacy policy established by the Death Stranding Wiki. *'Sock puppetry policy' – Defines the act of sock puppetry and the consequences of it. *'User page policy' – Describes what is permitted, and more specifically what is not, when editing your own user page and how to respect others'. *'User policy' – Describes your rights as a user and how to properly create and manage your user profile. *'User treatment policy' – Guidelines on proper treatment and etiquette towards other users on the wiki. *'Warning guidelines' – Guidelines on being warned for disruptive behavior and sets the standard for administrative users when warning users.